


Teardrops

by Myheadisclear



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, 100 word prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: I originally posted this on wattpad a couple years ago. The prompt was given to me by one of my friends. Then after last week i decided it was high time I went back and took a look at some of my old works and plucked up the courage to post it to Live Journal. After that, I re-read it again, changed a few words here and there when I realised I was repeating myself, then I figured why the hell not post it here. I, originally didn't have a couple in mind but the more I read it, the more I thought how this could relate to the couple mentioned in the above categories.





	Teardrops

Tears gather in her eyes. Heart pounding as she lifts her eyes to meet his.

There is a challenging defiance behind the sadness in her expression.

His emotions shake and tumble as if his brain was a fucking tumble dryer.

Once again everything's complicated.

The entire room separates them but he's sweating; there's not enough space for him to breath. She's walking an assault on his infrastructure and right now he hates her.

Still, for what must be the fifteenth time today, he moves forward (towards her) when all he wants to do is move back.

A halting half-step.

"What?"


End file.
